


The Story of Danny and Clara

by BringerofBeasts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringerofBeasts/pseuds/BringerofBeasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains missing Pinkwald moments which are either set after or take place during certain episodes, it is also a fix it fic. So fluffy it could be a pillow, so fluffy your face will ache from smiling too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 1 (Set after Into the Dalek)

Clara awoke to the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. Her first thoughts were of Danny Pink and shortly after she realised she had tonnes of marking to do today (it always seemed to build up more these days, she expected it didn’t really help that she was off on adventures with the Doctor all the time). Clara leapt out of bed, got dressed and then decided because it was such a nice day she would do her marking outside. She first decided to try and do her marking in the garden and was just about to start when she heard a rather loud tune being blasted out of a radio nearby. Eventually this became so annoying to Clara that she had to put all her stuff away, admit defeat and go back inside.

Clara began to pace up and down the living room as she muttered to herself. Finally, she went passed the mantelpiece which had a picture of her on the swings when she was little and the idea hit her like a ton of bricks, she would go to the park.

Clara grabbed her special brown bag and shoved in all the exercise books, pens and other supplies she needed and began the walk to the park. Luckily for her, the park was only a few minutes’ walk from her house and didn’t seem at all busy when she arrived. She decided to sit on a park bench and that’s when she bumped into a familiar face.

“Hi Clara”  
“Hello Danny”  
“Is anyone sitting here?”  
“Nope just me”  
“Can I sit by you; I mean I don’t have to but...” trailed Danny

Clara was amused at how awkward he seemed to be around her, but after giggling like a schoolgirl for no reason she noticed she probably was as well. Besides even though she didn’t know the reason for the awkwardness between them, seeing him act awkward made him all the more endearing to her.

“There’s a bold offer” Clara joked “but of course, I would love you”, it was sometimes like her mouth had a mind of its own or something and after feeling slightly embarrassed when she noticed what she had said she rapidly added “I mean to sit next to me”.

Danny had already noticed the Freudian slip Clara made but decided not to draw attention to it, even though his stomach appeared to be doing cartwheels and he now had the widest smile imaginable on his face.

“So, how is the marking going?” asked Danny as he sat down on the bench next to her.  
“Pretty non-existent at the moment” replied Clara and then added in a pretty flirtatious manner “after all it appears that someone is distracting me”. She then playfully nudged Danny in the shoulder. “Well I can’t blame you for that you’re quite a distraction yourself Miss Oswald” said Danny.  
Why was it whenever he said something nice to her that Clara became extraordinarily giddy? She also didn’t like her surname very much but she felt that when Danny said it wasn’t half as bad as it normally was.

After the comment from Danny, the two of them began staring at one another like they were being pulled together by planets, constellations or some other invisible force.

“Well, I suppose we better get on with our own marking” said Clara abruptly even though she didn’t really want the moment to end.

“Yes I suppose we should” said Danny.  
“Quickest one to finish has to walk the other one home” said Clara.  
“You’re on” said Danny.

The first one to finish their marking was Danny and he helped Clara finish the rest of hers. Afterwards they sat on the park bench and talked for hours, by the time they had finished it was extremely dark out.

“Well Miss Oswald, looks like I’ll be walking you home if you want me to”, said Danny as he offered his arm to her.

“Of course I do” answered Clara as she held his arm back.

The two of them walked arm in arm all the way back to Clara’s clinging to each other like their lives depended on one other.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 2 (Set after Robot of Sherwood)

Clara was feeling absolutely terrible, her nose was all stuffy and she had already managed to go through about 3 boxes of handkerchiefs. She also appeared to be suffering from jetlag from her last TARDIS trip (that was new, maybe she couldn’t do both after all). After realising that she would be too ill to go in Clara decided to ring the school and tell them that.

Clara decided to go straight back to sleep in order to try and get herself to feel better. Several hours later she was awoken by the sound of a doorbell ringing. At first Clara wondered who it could be, then she opened the door… she should’ve known it’d be Danny.

“Hi Clara”  
“Hi Danny, what are you doing here?”  
“I heard you weren’t feeling well so I decided to pop in and check you were alright”.  
“Thank you” said Clara then jokingly added “looks like you can’t last a day without me can you?”  
“Of course I can’t, you’re an amazing woman” said Danny

Clara smiled at the compliment from Danny and it was also good to know that they were on the same page in their relationship… even if it did come across as more of a joke.

Danny handed over some flowers, chocolates and another six boxes of handkerchiefs to Clara and said “Oh and before I forget these are for you”.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you, thanks Danny”.  
“Well I better get going” he trailed off…  
“Unless you want me to stay” he thought to himself.

However, Clara must’ve noticed his hesitation to leave and maybe she had the ability to read Danny’s mind because before he even had the chance to leave she said “Well I’d rather you stayed”.

Then Clara opened the door properly to let him in and after that Danny spent half the day looking after her. He did know that she was a strong independent woman who could handle herself but he really wanted to help her, he liked looking after Clara and spending time with her and he wanted to do all this as much as he possibly could.

Danny set up the sofa for Clara so she could lie down and plonked himself on the seat right next to her. Clara couldn’t seem to get comfortable though and turned to face Danny instead, even resting her head on him.

“Danny”  
“Yes Clara”  
“I’ve just thought of something funny”  
“Which is?”  
“We’re hiding our relationship from the kids at school when we haven’t even been on a date yet. Today you’re looking after me like we’re husband and wife, it’s just I’m surprised they haven’t added two and two together, pun intended”.

They both laughed and when they stopped, there was a mini void of silence. However, the following question seemed to burst out of Danny’s mouth like water from a tap.

“Clara what exactly would you think if we were husband and wife?”  
“Bold offer Mr Pink but I…”

Unless Clara was very much mistaken she could now hear a noise that sounded like the TARDIS materialising normally she’d be happy to hear this but not today. She had already told the Doctor that she was too sick to go anywhere and now she was going to have to rush to get Danny out of the house even though she really wanted him to stay.

“What’s that noise?” asked Danny.  
“Maybe it’s a motorbike or something” said Clara “I’ll go and investigate, in the meantime I think I need some tea, can you make me some?”

Danny didn’t understand what was going on, he now felt like he’d put his foot in it when he mentioned the husband and wife thing and was now mentally kicking himself. But then as he went to make her a cup, he did realise that she hadn’t actually finished her sentence and besides it wasn’t like he was asking her properly. If he was asking properly it’d be different.

Clara checked that Danny was busy in the kitchen then walked all the way down the hall. Cold or no cold she would know that noise anywhere, sure enough by the time she entered her bedroom there was the TARDIS before her very eyes. Clara was now feeling extremely infuriated to say the least and this was only about to get worse.

“Clara, is that you, blimey you look terrible” said the Doctor.  
“Yes, of course it’s me and you need to get the hell out of here” replied Clara.  
“That’s not very nice”.  
“I specifically told you not to come today because I’m unwell and you’ve ignored what I said… again, you never listen” Clara exclaimed.  
“How am I supposed to keep track of everything you say, besides I thought you were faking it”  
“I never fake an illness just listen to my voice”.  
“Can’t say I notice the difference”.  
“For a so called Doctor your bedside manner is terrible, now get out of my house”.

“Clara, your tea is ready” yelled Danny.  
“Who's that?” asked the Doctor.  
“Be there in a bit Danny” responded Clara.  
“Danny?” asked The Doctor.  
“I’m not telling you, but seeing as you won’t leave you need to stay here, understood?”  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and eventually nodded.

Clara walked back towards the living room to have her tea. The Doctor did what Clara said for a few minutes but he rapidly became bored and ended up doing the opposite of what she said. He decided to sneak down the corridor, during this he heard Clara and whoever this Danny was giggling insanely together, god only knows what they were finding so funny. He also happened to notice that the two of them were in extremely close proximity to one another.

Crash  
Turns out The Doctor hadn’t been as careful as he was trying to be and had tripped over and broken (in his opinion) a rather ugly looking vase of Clara’s. Now he had made so much noise he was bound to be found out. He then began to curse at a rather high volume. Lucky for him Clara was still trying to distract Danny from what was going on.

“Sorry Danny, you’re going to have to leave” said Clara.  
“Why?”  
“It’s complicated”  
“Try me”  
“I don’t think you’d understand”  
“Oh” said Danny a little crestfallen.  
“I don’t mean it like that, it’s just” ...

Danny could see Clara was now rather agitated (he’d never seen her like this before and was feeling a little concerned). However, he decided to drop it, nothing good could come out of causing an argument with a sick person neither would forcing a secret out when she clearly didn’t want to tell it yet. He also reckoned further down the line that Clara would tell him all about it anyway and it would’ve been worth the wait.

Clara still didn’t want to be rude to Danny and decided that after all he’d done for her the least she could do was walk him to the door.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” asked Danny one last time.  
“Of course I will, thanks for checking up on me”.  
“See you soon then”  
“Bye”

Clara smiled to herself as she shut the door.  
“What are you smiling for?” asked the Doctor.  
“None of your business” said Clara.  
“This Danny would he be your boyfriend?”

Clara tried not to answer this because he’d only tease her about it. But she may as well have said “yes” because the smile she had plastered across her face gave it away.

“Anyway, can you help me tidy up this broken glass?” asked Clara trying to immediately change the subject.  
“Sure but only this once” responded the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 3 (Set after Listen/during Time Heist)

Not for the first time Danny was extremely worried about Clara, he was supposed to meet her an hour ago and she hadn’t turned up. He did like Clara a lot but sometimes it was like she kept randomly disappearing into thin air.

For what felt like the billionth time Danny decided to ring her again.

Ring ring  
Hi there, this is Clara Oswald, unfortunately I’m not available at this current time but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

As he couldn’t get through Danny decided to leave her a message instead.

Hi Clara, Danny here… I’m not sure where you are exactly but when you get this message please get back to me and I’ll hopefully see you later.

“Excuse me!” came a voice from behind “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, has someone you know gone missing?

Danny was startled by whoever this unexpected voice belonged to and started thinking to himself “I’m pretty sure my conversation wasn’t even long enough to hear that, how did she know that someone I know went missing?”

“My youngest child went missing too”... the woman continued.

Despite feeling uneasy about the situation Danny decided to ask her something “I don’t want to seem rude but who are you?”

“I’m Yasmine” said the woman.  
“I’m John” said Danny (if he didn’t know this woman or had an uneasy feeling about her it was always better to use an alias… besides this woman didn’t look much like a Yasmine).

“Nice to meet you John, have you been to the police yet?” asked Yasmine.  
“No I haven’t” said Danny.  
“Well you had better go pronto… a lot of strange things have been going on lately and it’s better to be safe than sorry” ...

“Well thanks for the advice” spoke Danny uneasily.

“Actually I’m going to the police station right now, want to come with me?” asked Yasmine.

Danny had only just met this woman and something about this whole incident was very fishy indeed. So what he said next surprised him.  
“Sure”

They walked to the police station and went into separate rooms to tell them about the police about their missing people and the next thing Danny knew he was inside Clara’s house.

“Are you alright?” asked Yasmine.  
“I think so” said Danny…

He tried to get up off the floor but there was an extremely bad throbbing sensation in his head and he fell back down again. Danny hadn’t had a headache this bad in a while and the fact he had woken up at Clara’s didn’t make an awful lot of sense to him either… something about the whole situation seemed very unnerving.

“But how did I get here?” asked Danny.

Yasmine was now ignoring him. Looking over at the cabinet Danny could make out the vague silhouette of this woman. He assumed she was getting medicine from the cabinet but then it looked like she had another object hidden in her sleeve or something.

If Danny could have he might have followed his gut instincts and tried to run away. But for some reason he felt like he was rooted to the spot and couldn’t go anywhere.

“Here you go Danny, have some aspirin” said Yasmine.

His memories were very slowly coming back to him… but with a sudden pang he realised at no point had he said his name was Danny and now he felt like he was having a heart attack.

“Who is Danny… my name is John”.  
Yasmine then cackled loudly “Nope I know you are lying… Danny formally Rupert Pink, ex-army man, currently involved with Clara Oswald and yet he doesn’t even have a clue where she is disappearing off to, tut tut”

Danny wanted to say something but no words came out at first. When they did come he finally manage to stand up and snapped “I don’t care who you are but don’t you dare harm Clara”.

Yasmine laughed again “I shall do whatever I please and no ex-soldier is going to stop me especially as in a few moments time you won’t remember any of this has taken place anyway. Don’t worry though we will meet again and then I’ll answer any queries you might have… until the next time Mr Pink”.

Whack  
Danny was pummelled by a cold metal object and immediately fell to the floor. He was now knocked out stone cold and whoever this woman was, he would have no memory of her when he woke…

When Danny finally came around, he heard the best voice he could wake up to...

“Danny, wake up Danny!”  
“Clara” said Danny his voice feeling slightly strained.  
“Thank god you’re okay”  
She then tackled him in a hug.  
“What happened to me?” asked Danny.  
“I’m not entirely sure… I came home and I found you on the floor of my house like you’d collapsed or something” said Clara.

“Oh, well at least you found me” said Danny.

Clara looked at him with an anxious expression on her face as she looked him over “Well maybe I should get someone to check on you, you don’t look okay”.

“Clara, you can stop worrying I’m fine” said Danny.

Deep down Danny wasn’t really fine at all, for starters his head was still pounding a little and there was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind like he’d forgotten something but now he had Clara with him he didn’t want to worry her any further, especially as far as he knew he might’ve been getting worked up for nothing.

Then Clara took his hand and he took hers and they sat down on the sofa together.

“Danny, I need to tell you something” said Clara.  
“Go ahead” said Danny.  
“Remember when I had a cold and you looked after me, there was a noise and I said it was probably a motorcycle”  
“Yeah I remember that”  
“Well I wasn’t being entirely truthful… the noise was… and promise you won’t laugh”  
“I promise”  
“A time machine”

Clara paused but Danny didn’t laugh.

“This particular time machine is called the TARDIS. I travel through space and time with a guy called the Doctor, he’s an alien but he looks human… we visit and save planets and civilisations and there’s an awful lot of running involved”.

Danny nodded along and after a few minutes’ silence spoke again.

“So that’s why you kept disappearing into thin air” added Danny.  
“Yes it is and you believe me” exclaimed Clara.  
“Of course I do” said Danny.  
“But why do you believe me” asked Clara “most other people wouldn’t”.

“Well most other people aren’t your boyfriend and I’ll always believe you. It’d also explain a lot such as why I had to abruptly leave the day I was looking after you, why I felt you were hiding stuff from me, why you were in different clothes whenever I met you… why you said the explanation was complicated” said Danny.

“I came so close to telling you all of this before including on the day you looked after me but I could never quite manage it. I thought if I explained it wrong or something and it was so early into our relationship I’d scare you off and lose you forever” spoke Clara.

“I’m just glad you’ve finally told me Clara, but for future record though you could never scare me off or lose me forever, I’d miss you too much”.

They both grinned at each other and Danny decided to ask another question which had been bothering him for a while.

“Hang on, if you time travel through space and time, is that how you found my real name out?”

Clara blushed a deep shade of red.

“Yes”

Danny sat in silence and looked attentive as he waited for Clara to explain the rest of the story to him.

“The Doctor took me on a TARDIS trip after the stupid argument we had on our date. I was plugged into the TARDIS telepathic link. During this my thoughts wandered and we arrived at a children’s home in Gloucester by accident… not just any children’s home but one where a boy called Rupert Pink was living” (Clara had to leave out the part about Orson as much as she wanted to tell Danny because The Doctor had made it extremely clear that because it took place so far into their future Danny couldn’t be told).

“Why can’t I remember any of this?” asked Danny.

“The Doctor wiped all memories of that incident from you, so we didn’t create a time paradox. To avoid further problems, he filled the gaps in your mind with a simple dream of being Dan the soldier man”.

“That might explain why I became a soldier then… the thing is I know you’d been plugged into the TARDIS telepathic thingy, but I still don’t get how you ended up in my old children’s home… I mean how does it work exactly?”  
Clara began speaking slowly to try and get the words right. She needed to find the right words for this part of the story or it wouldn’t make sense and clever as he was, the last thing she wanted to do was confuse Danny.

“According to the Doctor, the telepathic link only works with very strong emotions and during the time I was plugged into it, my thoughts were of you because after that date I was really terrified we’d blown our chances. However, what it boils down to is that the TARDIS must’ve known I loved you before I did because it led me right where I needed to go which happened to be straight to you” admitted Clara.

Clara paused as if trying to solve a complicated maths problem.

“I don’t like her, ma’am I love her” echoed a voice in her head.

Then it dawned on her, the following two thoughts were connected… she had never understood what Jenny had meant until she met Danny, how could she have been so slow to notice. Now she just needed to tell him… Clara now noticed that this had been a long time coming and yet she’d never said it aloud to him. The only times she had were in the moments where it’d come out more like a joke but now was the time to make the leap of faith and say how she really felt about Danny.

“I love you Danny”  
“I love you too Clara”

After this admission, they both looked at each other for a few minutes and smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it” they both said together. 

It was so strange how in sync they were sometimes. After the mini outbreak of laughter, Clara decided to lean over and kiss Danny and their lips met in a sweet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 4 (Set after The Caretaker)

The Coal Hill minibus pulled to a stop outside Robinwood activity centre.

All of the Coal Hill teachers stumbled out of the minibus, including Danny and Clara who were giggling amongst themselves (at a private joke which may have had something to do with the name of the activity centre) and as usual were holding hands. After reaching a guide from the activity centre, the Coal Hill teachers formed a circle around him.

“Hello everyone name is Rodrik, welcome to your conference on team building… hopefully you will enjoy your time here and learn a lot… I don’t want to bore you stiff as we have a lot of activities to get through so first things first choose a partner”.

Danny nudged Clara “Well that was easy”.  
“I couldn’t have chosen a better partner myself” said Clara.

“The first activity we’ll be doing is archery” yelled Rodrick.

“You should be good at that” whispered Danny.  
“I’ve never taken archery though”  
“If you’ve watched archery from a fictional legend, you’ll probably be amazing”  
“Probably being the word”  
“Well even if we turn out to be rubbish at least we’ll have fun together that’s all that matters”  
“I suppose you’re right, also we always have fun together”

Clara couldn’t help what she said next, even if she was at a teaching conference and it wasn’t so call professional behaviour. It’s not like she had a control to turn off flirting and it’s not like Danny would mind if she did flirt. So Clara ended up grinning mischievously, winking at him and whispering “Besides they did say work in pairs… maybe I’ll get a strong pair of hands to help me”.

“Now that sounds tempting Clara… how could I refuse that?” winked Danny, smiling wide as ever.

Everyone was totally oblivious to what was going on as Rodrik was handing t-shirts out to every teacher from Coal Hill. Eventually Danny and Clara were the last people outside and had to be told by Rodrik to get a move on. After winking again at each other, Clara and Danny walked into the separate changing rooms to get changed. A while later they both emerged wearing the same emerald t-shirt with a golden bow and arrow on it.

“I do kind-of like this shirt but the symbol on it makes me feel like I’m in a House from Game of Thrones” joked Danny.

“Well you know what else happens on that show and I don’t mean the violence” winked Clara. “Besides you do look extremely hot in that shirt” she immediately added.  
“That’s funny I was just going to say that you look absolutely sexy in yours” added Danny.

Clara fanned herself and they were just about to give into temptation and kiss one another… when they realised that they were actually on a teaching conference and had to stop.

“Okay so now you know what you have to do, I’ll leave you lot to your own devices… I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you and see how you’re doing” said Rodrik.

Clara and Danny had been in a world of their own and hadn’t been listening to a word of what they had been told to do. This didn’t prove to be that much of an issue for them though  
because (even though they wouldn’t usually condone cheating at school) they decided to copy what everyone else was doing. After arriving at the nearest available spot, Clara handed Danny the bow and arrows and let him go first.

Whoosh  
Danny hit the target with ease and Clara applauded loudly.

“You never told me you could do archery” exclaimed Clara.  
“You once said to me that all your heroes were archery experts… I didn’t want to tell you and not be good enough when the time came, that and it was much better to surprise you with it”.

“Danny you should know that I don’t choose a hero just because of their archery levels… anyway I don’t have heroes’ plural… I only have one” said Clara determinedly.

“Oh really who’s that then?” asked Danny.  
“You, silly” giggled Clara.  
“You’re my hero too Clara”.

They stood smiling at one another for a few minutes and then Clara decided she wanted to have a go at archery herself.

Whoosh  
“I did it” yelled Clara in excitement as the arrow hit the target.

She could hear Danny cheering loudly and they ran to each other and gave each other a hug and wouldn’t let go, eventually after what seemed like hours they broke apart…

“Still want to try it together?” asked Danny.  
“Of course I do” said Clara.

Clara grabbed the bow and Danny slotted beside her in extremely close proximity. They both felt each other's hands as they loaded the bow and arrow.

Whoosh  
They hit the target with no problems whatsoever.

“Looks like we make a good team” said Danny.  
“Yes we do” said Clara.

The teachers of Coal Hill were now going to have a race so Danny and Clara had to go canoeing next. The two of them wandered over to an available canoe and Clara took the front seat and Danny took the back one.

The race began and it wasn’t long until some of the teachers fell in the water (at least they all had life jackets). By the end of the race the only couples left in it were Clara/Danny and Adrian/Jo… it was a closely fought affair, but in the end the victors ended up being Clara and Danny.

“Well done mate” said Adrian as he slapped Danny on the back and shook Clara’s hand.

After many more activities it was finally time for the scariest and last challenge of all… the zip wire. Clara volunteered to go first again but as she arrived at the top, she wished she hadn’t… she had been in the TARDIS before but for some unknown reason she had never felt this high up.

“Clara are you okay?” asked Danny.  
“No I’m not okay… I feel very high up and I’m worried I’m going to fall” said Clara starting to sound a little bit anxious.  
“You’ll be okay Clara”  
“No I won’t” stammered Clara  
“Yes you will be, I’m here and I won’t ever let you fall. You once told me fear is a superpower and that is all this is”. Then he stroked her face, took her by the hand and said “I believe in you Clara Oswald”.

This seemed to have a great effect on Clara and off she went with Danny following closely behind. As the day of activities drew to a close, Clara was still glowing with all the compliments she’d received from Danny over the course of the day and it had reached the point where she couldn’t wait any longer. So after ensuring that everyone had gone off to get changed, she pulled Danny behind a tree and kissed him with as much enthusiasm as she could manage and Danny responded just as eagerly.

After that, they went off to get changed and walked back to the minibus. Eventually the minibus dropped them off outside Coal Hill. Danny and Clara decided to walk towards Danny’s flat. The minute they got in the door the two of them collapsed on the sofa, leaning into one another like they always did while they discussed the day’s events and other important things. After a while they were feeling exhausted by the activities of the day and in the end they ended up falling asleep together on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 5 (Set after Kill The Moon)

Clara was still feeling angry at the Doctor for putting her in that situation and even though she wouldn’t admit it she still missed her friend. The only plus side was at least she still had Danny, he could always cheer her up without fail.

“Wake up Clara, we’re going out” said a familiar voice.  
“Where are we going?” said Clara slightly chewing on her pillow.  
“Well, remember when you told me you were a huge fan of Disney” ...  
“Yes” said Clara sleepily, slightly unsure of where this conversation was going.  
“And you randomly mentioned going to a Frozen sing along”, he then produced two tickets “well we’re going to one”.

Clara sat up bolt upright and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She then reached over and embraced him.

“But how did you remember... I think I only said it once”  
“I make it my mission to remember important things” said Danny.

“Well I suppose we better get going” said Clara. She walked over to her wardrobe and was just about to get undressed when Danny walked over to the door and mumbled something about leaving. Clara giggled and told him “You are so adorable, but you don’t have to leave every time I get dressed, we’re adults”. So she got dressed in front of him and blushed when Danny called her beautiful again. Then they decided to kiss one another before leaving the house.

Clara passed Danny a helmet, they put them on and both of them got onto Clara’s motorcycle together.

“Hold on tight” yelled Clara.  
Danny put his hands around Clara’s waist and off they went.

There were a lot of children in the cinema screen they were in and they appeared to be enjoying themselves. Clara and Danny were enjoying themselves also and despite the fact they weren’t anything like Hans/Anna they really enjoyed singing Love is an Open Door. The reason for this was they both felt the song lyrics applied to their relationship and because it was a duet, they now had a song they could sing together.

They were just about to leave the cinema, when they noticed a child with a less then happy expression on their face.

“Are you okay?” asked Clara.  
“I can’t find my mom”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Ash”  
“Well Ash, I’m Clara and this is Danny and you’ve got nothing to worry about”  
“Yeah we’ll help you find your mom” added Danny.  
“Thank you” said Ash and to their surprise, he grabbed Clara and Danny by the hand.

After walking down the cinema lobby a few times, they eventually found Ash’s mother talking to a guy at the sweet shop. She was looking extremely worried but the minute she saw Ash she ran and hugged him.

“I thought I’d lost you”  
“I thought I’d lost you too mom” said Ash  
“Well at least you're safe now”  
“Thanks to Clara and Danny, they helped me find you”

Then Ash’s mother turned to face Danny and Clara.

“Thanks for helping my son find me”  
“Yeah, thanks” said Ash, then tackled them both in a hug.  
“It was no problem” said Clara.  
“We were happy to help” added Danny.

“We’re going to have to go now… Grandma will be waiting for us, goodbye you two” and she turned to leave with Ash. However, they only got halfway across the cinema lobby when Ash stopped walking.

“What’s wrong Ash?” asked his mother.  
“I don’t want to leave them; I want to be their friend” said Ash.

Ash’s mother would normally have been more cautious about stuff like this but she knew that her son wouldn’t take no for an answer. Before she had hugged her son, she noticed that that Ash had been holding both Clara and Danny’s hand which wasn’t normal behaviour as he was quite a shy child. If Ash trusted Clara and Danny, then she trusted them as well. They were a nice couple and the way they acted towards Ash was like they had parental instincts. Anyway they could’ve just walked right past and ignored Ash, then where would she have been.

So she wrote on a piece of paper, handed it to Ash and he ran over to Clara and Danny who were looking a little bit bewildered.

“Hello again” said Clara.  
“What’s this?” asked Danny.  
“It’s our telephone number so we can stay friends forever, if you want to that is” said Ash.

Clara was speechless so Danny stepped in and answered back with “That sounds amazing and of course we’d like that very much” and patted him on the head. 

Then Ash re-joined his mother and kept waving at them until he disappeared from view.  
By the time they arrived back at Clara’s, Clara still hadn’t said a word.

“Clara, is something bothering you?” asked Danny.  
“No”  
“It’s just you haven’t said anything in a while and I was worried that something was troubling you”  
“I was just overwhelmed by Ash wanting to be our friend”

But Danny knew there was more to it than that, so he let Clara continue.

“He wasn’t scared of us, he just reached out and grabbed our hands automatically, which is bit odd for a person that you’ve just met. But when he did, it just felt so natural... you and me with a child. I know we’ve discussed this before but it’s been on my mind a lot lately and this among many other things has made me surer than ever… what I’m trying to say is I want to start a family with you” said Clara.

Clara then looked over at Danny like she was expecting him to laugh it off and call her crazy or something. Instead he smiled at her and said “I’m so glad you said that because I’ve been thinking the same”. Clara was feeling giddy with excitement at this revelation and asked him to repeat it, Danny obliged smiling happily “I want to start a family with you Clara Oswald”.

Then the two embraced one another feeling like the happiest couple on the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 6 (Set after Mummy on the Orient Express)

A lot of things had changed for Clara... one she was no longer angry at her friend the Doctor, two she was a lot happier and three because of her relationship with Danny was becoming quite serious... she now wanted him on the TARDIS with her. They’d had many discussions about it and Danny finally wanted to come as well. The Doctor and Danny hadn’t met since Coal Hill so there was a bit of an awkward air between them at first but because The Doctor had discovered how much Danny meant to Clara and vice versa, they were now attempting to get along for Clara’s sake. Little did the three of them know, that something strange was about to happen.

Flash

“Where am I?” asked the Doctor.

He looked around to get his bearings trying desperately to remember how he’d gotten here...   
he didn’t know where he was but it wasn’t just that that freaked him out a little, he’d been through this feeling a lot of times before… it made the trip more of an adventure. It’s just he was pretty certain that he didn’t land here as the place had a rather eerie feel to it. Not just that but if it was him who brought them here, then Clara and Danny would be there with him as well but they weren’t and there were no signs of them anywhere.

It dawned on him that if he was alone without them, then maybe Clara and Danny were also separated from one another in a location they didn’t know which could be full of dangerous situations. He hoped they were safe but if they weren’t, he really needed to get out of here and fast but at this current moment in time he couldn’t go anywhere with or without a plan.

The Doctor walked several times up and down pacing the floor, hoping to come up with a bright idea and failing miserably.

“This place is absolute rubbish, it’s so empty… so boring”

The Doctor was feeling frustrated and extremely thirsty so he decided to sit down. It was then he noticed a glimmering object at the side of the room.

The Doctor was curious to find out what this object was and ran straight towards it. When he got there, he discovered it was a pool. To be on the safe side, he scanned the pool with his sonic screwdriver. The sonic didn’t come up with any unusual readings (much to the Doctor’s relief) so he decided to have a sip of water from it. Now he felt refreshed he attempted once more to come up with a plan.

It was then he looked into the pool and saw a face in it (which wouldn’t normally be classed as unusual) but in this case it was unusual because The Doctor didn’t know who it belonged to. What was even more odd, he found himself flirting with them.

“Hello handsome”

No reply, so he continued to talk.

“Am I going to do all the talking?”

Still no reply.

“This is no time to be playing hard to get”.

No matter how much The Doctor spoke he never got a response. He just kept staring at the water with sheer infatuation. He leaned over to get a better look at the face and the next thing he was falling through the water, deeper and deeper… The Doctor was companionless and was now drowning with no means of escape.

***Scene Break***

Flash

Danny woke up on the floor of a place he didn’t recognise. He turned over to check that Clara was alright but she wasn’t with him and neither was the Doctor. He picked himself off the ground feeling full of anxiety.

“Where the heck am I?” asked Danny to himself.

“Alright you lot get into place” yelled an angry male voice.

Danny decided to observe what was going on to try and establish where he was and what exactly was going on. He felt that the bloke shouting at these people reminded him an awful lot of his days in the army and that made his blood boil. Danny also noticed how flimsy their weapons and armours were. Clearly this guy didn’t care about these people and why exactly were they all lining up behind a set of doors...

Then Danny listened to him some more and during this he definitely heard the name Cyprian… this wasn’t a name you tended to get nowadays… had he travelled back in time?

“Are you deaf?” shouted Cyprian as he advanced towards Danny.  
Danny noticed how bossy Cyprian was so he decided to put his old army training to good use.

“No sir” said Danny.

Danny wouldn’t budge an inch, something was bothering him… if he’d travelled back in time, how far back had he gone… there was something else as well but he couldn’t put his finger on it… people queuing with flimsy weaponry, they were standing by a locked door... Cyprian. It was like a bunch of trivia had been removed from his brain and he simply couldn’t work it out.

Danny didn’t have time to dwell on this much longer though as Cyprian grew rather impatient with him and shoved him roughly into another person so he was in line with the others. Cyprian walked up and down the line one last time and finally signalled for the doors to be opened. Everyone marched through them and finally Danny could see where he was and how much trouble he was in... a Roman Colosseum, if only he’d worked it out sooner… now he was going to have to fight for his life or die trying. He hadn’t even been given a weapon and he was going into one of the deadliest places on earth.

He had once been told that a soldier so brave wouldn’t need a gun but in that moment he really wished he had one. Several seconds later, he remembered who had said that particular quote and that filled him with a new type of energy and despite his predicament, he began to smile.

“I’m coming Clara” he yelled above the cheering and the fighting.

***Scene Break***

Flash

Clara woke up as she felt herself being shaken by someone.

“Cut that out, I can wake up by myself… what are you doing that for D…” and then she trailed off. This was definitely not Danny or the Doctor, in fact it was a rather tall brunette woman who was wearing black armour with what appeared to be a crest of a bird on it.

“Sorry Captain, I just wanted to make sure you were alright”

“Well I’m fine” said Clara. Then she pulled a confused expression… “it’s just I can’t remember” ...

“You fell off a horse Captain, perfectly natural to not know what’s happened”

“But where am I and why do you keep calling me Captain” said Clara.

“You are at the Battle of Phoenix Flower and I keep calling you Captain because that is your title. You are the woman who will lead us to victory in this battle especially as you’ve done it so many times before, Captain Oswin”.

“Whoever you are, I’m sorry but you are wrong… my name isn’t Oswin and I’m not a captain… I’m just Clara”

“And I’m just your… companion Nina”  
“I’m sorry Nina but there’s been a mistake… I’ve got to get back”  
“Back where?” asked Nina

“I need to get back to my boyfriend and my best friend, I don’t belong here...”

“You do belong here Captain Oswin” said Nina.

Clara looked straight at Nina and realised she wasn’t as happy as she’d been a few minutes ago, in fact she seemed crestfallen.

“Did I say something to offend you?” asked Clara.

“No Captain Oswin” said Nina as she turned away from Clara. 

“I don’t know what I said or did to you but whatever it was I’m sorry” said Clara, “it’s just I have a lot on my mind” ...

Using the sleeve of her armour, Nina wiped away a falling tear. By the time Nina faced Clara again she was a lot more composed and even had a smile on her face.

“Speaking of things on people’s mind… we better get going, that battle won’t win itself” said Nina as she hung onto Clara’s arm and practically dragged her to the battle tent. 

Clara kept trying to convince Nina that she shouldn’t be here but it didn’t work. Before Clara had a chance to open her mouth, she was introduced to the rest of the army, her army. Now everyone was calling her Captain Oswin and she was going to have to lead them in battle.

***Scene Break***

The Doctor continued to be pulled further down into the depths of the pool by what appeared to be dead people (or at least souls of the deceased). The further he went into the pool his face was becoming more wrinkled and his skin was turning a ghastly yellow colour. He tried to stay awake but as the minutes ticked by he felt himself losing consciousness. As he felt his eyes shutting he noticed an outline of what looked like another person at the top of the pool but it could’ve just been an illusion. Eventually The Doctor could no longer stay awake and collapsed unconscious at the bottom of the pool.

What the Doctor didn’t know it as he lay unconscious was that not only was this person not an illusion, but it was actually someone he knew very well… a woman.

“Get off him”

The creatures were attached to the Doctor like limpets and wouldn’t let go. The woman could see the state the Doctor was in, she had to get him out of here now or he’d die. She wouldn’t be able to live with that.

“Let him go or I’ll shoot”  
She pointed a gun at them but they still wouldn’t move. The Doctor was running out of time and she was getting nowhere.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you”

Bang

She blasted the roof of the pool and the loud noise scared them off. The only downside to this plan was now they were surrounded by fire and they still had to swim quite a bit before they reached the surface. Despite the scorching heat and the fatigue threatening to ruin their escape, she didn’t let go once. She just clung to The Doctor as tightly as she could and swam upwards as fast as she could manage. By now she could see they were nearly there… she knew he was unconscious, knew he had a different face but her feelings would never change, it was still her Doctor… he always listened and he could always hear her even when she wasn’t actually there. So she reckoned he could hear her now which is why she whispered “Nearly there sweetie, hold on”.

***Scene Break”””

Out of the many participants who entered the arena with him, only Danny was left. The floor was covered in thousands of dead bodies and the once sandy floor was a deep shade of crimson. All Danny had to do now was face another gladiator and hopefully he’d find his way back to Clara.

Danny waved his newly gained sword around and stood in a fighting stance waiting for his opponent.

Then a voice announced “And now, facing our new participant will be the undefeated Abelardus”.

Danny could tell by the way the crowd cheered and how long the announcer was stringing the name out for, that this guy was the fan favourite.

Abelardus stepped out, he was a rather tall male (for the time he was from) and was decked in heavy armour, carrying a gladius. As his name was yelled out, he waved to the crowd and even blew kisses to the women in the audience.

During this, Danny continued to wave his sword around but stood there observing Abelardus so he could think of what tactics he was going to use. Fan favourite or not, he was going to have to get past this guy somehow and he needed to think thoroughly.

Abelardus turned to Danny and yelled “Prepare to die” at him. He ran towards Danny with his gladius. Danny stood still in his fighting stance waiting for the heavy blow to come.

“Kill him” yelled several voices from the bloodthirsty crowd.

Just as the gladius was about to hit him, Danny ducked. This was followed by several gasps from the audience. Abelardus kept lunging at Danny with his gladius but he never made any progress as Danny successfully managed to dodge every one of his attacks.

Then Danny saw Abelardus hesitate for a split second and struck him with his sword. Abelardus managed to strike back and as the clash of swords echoed throughout the arena everyone was on tenterhooks.

The fight lasted several hours more and after noticing how exhausted Abelardus was becoming, Danny seized his chance. He reached over with his sword and managed to disarm his opponent.

The minute Abelardus was disarmed, he lost the crowd’s affection. He tried to get off the floor and stand up but by now his leg was so weak that he simply couldn’t (even if he did, he’d have fallen back on the floor anyway).

“Kill him” yelled the crowd.

Abelardus knew what was coming next and just wanted it all to be over. Danny stood still, hesitating to kill him.

“Just kill me” shouted Abelardus.

As he said this, Danny saw the look in his eyes which were practically begging for death. He really didn’t want to do this but he had to get back to Clara. Who knows how much time he had wasted here or how much danger she was in. He tried not to flinch as the sword went in but did anyway. There was silence as the body hit the floor and then the crowd erupted into cheers.

While the cheering was going on, Danny turned around and saw a bright light. Whatever this light was, Danny figured it was alien as no-one in the crowd seemed to notice it and he did. There was something familiar about this light but he couldn’t tell what. Hoping it was a portal that would take him out of here, Danny walked straight through the beam and didn’t look back.

***Scene Break***

Turns out he had been correct and it was a portal, looking around Danny found himself on a battle site. Judging from the amount of bodies that had fallen on the ground, Danny realised the battle had already taken place. He was briefly concerned that at any minute he might stumble upon the bodies of Clara or The Doctor, but to his relief he didn’t.

As he was making his way across the field he heard two women yelling in pain. But Danny only recognised one particular scream. This scream filled him with dread and pierced his soul. It was Clara and just as he had feared she was in danger. Sheer adrenaline took over as he ran towards the screams “I’m coming Clara” he yelled, clutching his sword at his side.

“We told you want you wanted to know, just let her go” pleaded Clara.  
“No I won’t”  
“But she’ll die” said Clara.  
“I don’t care, when I’m finished you’ll be joining her… orders are orders”.

Clara then tried to make a run towards Nina to try and save her but as she did so, she became restrained by some sort of rope. Now they were even more helpless and defenceless, but that didn’t stop the creature attacking them. They weren’t sure how much longer they would be able to hold on for. Despite her fears, Clara tried to remain hopeful… this wasn’t the end for her, she’d been in situations like this before, she would get out of this alive. “Danny will save me; he’ll save us” repeated Clara several times in her head.

Then she noticed a figure running towards them. As if in slow motion, the figure was brandishing a sword. By now Clara could see who it was and her spirits skyrocketed… Danny, he’d come to save her. She desperately wanted to call out to him but she couldn’t.

“Stay away from Clara” yelled Danny, charging with his sword.

The creature was deliberately ignoring him and the attacking continued... the screams continued as well, he hadn’t heard such screams since his days in the army, he couldn’t wait any longer, if he did so, Clara would be dead.

Thwack  
The sword was plunged into the creature’s body and it fell to the ground.

Making sure that the creature was definitely dead and couldn’t harm anyone anymore, Danny used his sword to cut Clara and Nina free.

“Clara, are you okay?” asked Danny.  
“Not really, but I will be now you’re here” said Clara.

Then they hugged one another. They were hugging for so long that Nina began to wave at them.

“Captain Oswin, who's this?” asked Nina.

“This is my boyfriend Danny” said Clara with a beaming smile on her face.  
“And you are?” asked Danny.  
“I’m Nina, Captain Oswin’s faithful companion, thanks for rescuing me by the way”  
“You’re welcome” said Danny.

“Nina, we’ve been through this before… I’m not Oswin, I’m Clara”

“Not meaning to sound rude, but I wasn’t referring to you when I said Oswin… I suppose I better come out and drop the pretence I know you are Clara” said Nina.

“You mean all this time you knew my real name… but why did you keep calling me Captain Oswin?” asked Clara.

Nina felt a tad sheepish “To remind myself who I was fighting for”.

Clara and Danny stood silent, awaiting further explanation.

“You see the day before you arrived, my Captain Oswin got taken away. Then I found Clara when she’d fallen, she looked and thought like my Oswin. I would’ve just asked for your help with the battle but I was worried that whoever was keeping Oswin would find out and they would have killed her”.

Then Clara realised why Nina had been so upset because she could now hear it in her voice. She knew that voice, the voice of love and heartbreak… Nina was in love with Oswin.

Then Nina started to look around the battlefield for signs of her Oswin. She couldn’t find any clues or more importantly her. The more she looked the more upset she became. Then Nina began to whisper so quietly that Clara and Danny nearly didn’t hear her “but if she’s not here they must’ve…” she trailed off, the thought too horrible to say aloud. “I’m so sorry Clara, it looks like I wasted your time”.

Nina wiped tears from her eyes again and began to run off.

“Wait” yelled Clara and Danny in unison.

Nina ignored the pleas of her new friends and started to run further. Luckily Danny caught up with her and held her back. Before she could ask why he hadn’t let her leave, Clara responded “You’ve nothing to be sorry for Nina and my time wasn’t wasted… look!”. Nina did as Clara asked her to, she looked over and the minute she did so she felt her heart doing cartwheels… her Oswin was walking towards her… she was alive and they’d be together at last.

The two ran towards each other and held onto each other in a tight embrace. Then the hug stopped and Nina, rather boldly kissed her on the lips.

As the two of them kissed, a bright light began to surround Danny and Clara. Danny knew that this was another type of portal. He also noticed how exhausted Clara was and even though the light was surrounding the both of them, he feared that Clara might fall out of the light and get left behind. He would never leave her behind, using quick thinking he put Clara’s arms around his shoulder and carried her through the beam.

Before they disappeared completely, they just about managed to say their goodbyes to Nina and Oswin.

Eventually the light disappeared again and they ended up in a rather empty looking room with a pool in it. Then as they wandered about, they noticed a familiar face.  
“Doctor are we glad to see you” they exclaimed as they ran up to him.

Then Danny and Clara took turns explaining what had happened to them. After they had finished, The Doctor remained silent and seemed a bit distant. So Clara decided to ask him what they both wanted to know “so what happened to you then?”.

The Doctor remained silent.

“I suppose I’ll answer that then” said a female voice who was sitting beside him.

This voice startled Clara and Danny as they hadn’t even noticed she was there.

“Before we go into that and I’m not wanting to sound rude… but who are you?” asked Danny.

“Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself… I’m River Song”  
“The River Song?” asked Clara.  
“The very same” said River.

Danny was just about to ask Clara who River Song was, but before he could River noticed his confusion and said “I’m The Doctor’s wife”.

He hadn’t known him very long but hearing that the Doctor had a wife, surprised Danny. He began to wonder why he’d ever been worried about this guy in the first place.

“To answer the original question and to cut a long story short, he looked into an enchanted pool, fell in love with himself and nearly drowned… classic Narcissus behaviour” said River.

“I didn’t fall in love with myself” said The Doctor, finally coming to his senses.  
“You did sweetie”  
“No I didn’t”  
“After I saved you, you muttered something about a handsome face in the water… you seemed quite besotted with whoever this person was” ...

“But that face didn’t belong to me” said The Doctor.

“That’s where your wrong sweetie… I checked the pool before I rescued you there was no face in it apart from my own… you flirted with your own reflection and you were in love with it”.

Then The Doctor realised with horror that River was correct, he now felt like he’d done something embarrassing at a Christmas party.

“Oh no” he yelled as Clara, Danny and River fell about laughing.

Then another beam appeared, transporting all four of them back into the TARDIS.  
Danny and Clara walked over to the nearest seat next to the TARDIS console and collapsed on it. The Doctor was about to set co-ordinates for their next trip when he noticed River leaving the TARDIS and ran up to her.

“And where do you think you are going?” asked The Doctor.

“I honestly have no idea, maybe I’ll just go for a walk and see where it takes me” responded River.

“Well you better not be leaving especially as I have something to say to you first”

“Which is?” asked River feeling intrigued.

“Thanks for saving my life”  
“That’s not necessary”

“Yes it is, I’ve recently come to a realisation I don’t appreciate you enough…I would have been dead without you River… not just on this occasion but many times before that” said The Doctor.

River knew that The Doctor didn’t open up that much and on the rare occasions he did, she knew that you’d have to be silent and give him time to finish.

“I’m not always that great at showing it but I want to make sure you know for certain... I love you River”

“I’ve always known that but it’s good to hear you say it, I love you too”

The Doctor paused for a few moments, then said “I know this might seem like a crazy suggestion as I asked you before and you declined but I was wondering if you wanted to travel with us”.

“Only if you rephrase that so I know that you are asking properly” said River.

“River Song, will you come on a TARDIS adventure with me?” asked The Doctor

“Like a girl could turn that down, yes of course I will” exclaimed River.


	7. Chapter 7

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 7 (Set after Flatline)

Clara loaded her last remaining things into her suitcase and attempted to shut it but it wouldn’t. Even though there was no-one in the room with her, she bit her lip to hide her exasperation and even tried jumping on it but it still wouldn’t budge an inch.

“Need some help?” asked Danny.  
“Yes please” responded Clara.

Danny tried to do the same as Clara had done, but it didn’t work for him either.

“Okay this isn’t working; may I open your suitcase?” asked Danny.

Clara winked at him and spoke in a flirtatious manner “someone’s eager”

Danny smiled at the comment while he opened up her suitcase. Then he looked inside and began to flirt back.

“This is one untidy suitcase… clothes strewn all over the place, what are you up to Clara?”

“You know me, I like being untidy”  
“Is that so, I guess I’ll have to do something to help with that” added Danny.

Then he leaned over and kissed Clara on the mouth. They gripped onto one another tightly and began swaying on the spot.

“Mm, it’s a pity we have to stop” said Clara.  
“Maybe we can pick this up later, besides being late would make a terrible first impression” said Danny.

“That sounds extremely tempting” said Clara then added “but before we go, I have to ask, you are okay with this aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m very excited to meet your relatives and I’m not just saying that to score points with you or your folks”. Then he added “Also if my beautiful girlfriend is beside me, I can’t get into any trouble”.

Clara kissed him again as Danny loaded the suitcases into his car.

“It’s just I am slightly worried” admitted Clara.  
“Why?” asked Danny.  
“The last time, they met a guy” … trailed off Clara.

“I know what you mean” said Danny remembering the story Clara had told him about a previous Christmas of hers. “But this’ll be different”

“How will it be different?” asked Clara.  
“Well am I naked?” asked Danny.  
“You don’t look naked” said Clara.  
“And am I the Doctor?” asked Danny.

“No you aren’t” said Clara.

“Then I’m sure we have nothing to worry about” said Danny.

“Thanks for reassuring me Danny”  
“No problem”  
“I don’t know if I’ve ever said this to you before, but you are officially the best boyfriend I’ve ever had”.

“I’m going to need specific examples” said Danny jokingly.  
“You are sweet, kind and chivalrous. You’ve saved my life a lot and unlike most people I know you have an attractive attitude. It doesn’t hurt that you are also extremely attractive in other areas as well”.

Then she paused and said “actually while we’re on the subject of attractiveness” ...

She looked at Danny for a few seconds, then she reached over to pull his face towards her for another scorching hot kiss.

After ensuring that the car boot was shut properly Danny grabbed Clara’s hand and escorted her to the car.

“Your carriage awaits, m’lady Clara” he said as he opened the car door for her.  
“Thanks m’lord Danny” said Clara as she sat down in her car seat.

Then Danny walked over to the driver’s seat of the car and started the vehicle up. They were now ready for the long trip to Blackpool. They spent the whole car journey listening to Disney soundtracks, singing along with much enthusiasm.

Finally, they arrived in Blackpool and stopped outside a house with a white glass door, which happened to have a picture of a boat on it.

Clara and Danny decided to leave the suitcases in the car for a few minutes and rang the doorbell. While they waited, Danny reached for Clara’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Hello Clara”  
“Hi Nan”  
“And this must be Danny, of course we’ve already heard so much about you from Clara”

Clara heard this and blushed.

“Really, well I hope it was all good news” said Danny jokingly reaching over to shake Clara’s grandmother by the hand.

“It’s about time Clara brought you over… anyway let me introduce you to the rest of the family” said Clara’s gran as she walked them to the living room.

“This is my son Dave Oswald and Aunt Linda”

“Hi” said Danny and gave an awkward wave which made Clara smile as it reminded her of the first time they met.

“Hello Danny, nice to meet you” said Dave.  
“Nice to meet you as well” said Danny shaking his hand.

After introductions were made, Danny continued to speak to Dave while Clara spoke with her aunt.

“So you’ve finally moved on” said Linda.  
“What’s that supposed to mean” said Clara feeling defensive.

“Nothing. It’s about time you found another boyfriend. After all I did tell you there were plenty of fish in the sea” said Linda with an air of grandeur about her.

“I don’t need advice when it comes to my love life, it’s my own business” said Clara trying to restrain her anger, it was clear to her that Linda was insinuating something.

“I’m just saying, a pretty girl like you can have any guy you want” said Linda pausing and then adding “I knew you could do better than the weirdo you brought home at Christmas”.

“Well I’m so glad I found someone you approve of” said Clara sarcastically. “But as for the person I brought home at Christmas, he is still one of my best friends and he is not a weirdo”.

Danny had been told by Clara that she had a slightly difficult relationship with her Aunt Linda so he decided to glance over at Clara to see how she was getting on. He noticed she seemed to be getting angrier as the conversation went on so he walked over towards her to help her out.

“Clara, can you help me with the suitcases?” asked Danny  
“I’d love to” said Clara

The minute she saw Danny, her anger faded and her face turned into a wide smile. Then Clara and Danny gazed into one another’s eyes deeply for several minutes. It was during this time that Clara’s grandmother realised something; normally Aunt Linda and Clara would’ve been arguing for another few minutes or even hours before they stopped. But with Danny around, the argument had ceased within a few seconds.

“Oh the power of love” said Clara’s grandmother.

After the seemingly endless eye contact, Clara and Danny walked over to the car to fetch their suitcases. Then they brought them upstairs to the guest bedroom they would be staying in.

“Thanks for rescuing me from Aunt Linda” said Clara collapsing onto the bed.  
“Without doing stuff like that I wouldn’t be… what was it you said, the best boyfriend you’ve ever had” said Danny jokingly.

“Oh shut up” said Clara as she playfully threw a pillow at him.  
“Oww” said Danny in mock seriousness.

“Want me to kiss it better?” said Clara flirtatiously.  
“Oh god yes” said Danny.

Clara pulled Danny towards her on the bed and kissed him like her life depended on it.

“Mm that’s much better” said Danny.

The two then stopped and talked among themselves while they snuggled next to each other on the bed. Suddenly a voice came through the door which was followed by semi loud knocks.

“Clara... Danny; we’re going to the beach, want to come with us?” asked Clara’s grandmother.

“We’ll be out in a minute” said Clara.  
“Okay Clara, but don’t take ages… you can fool around with him anytime”

After that Clara’s grandmother walked back downstairs.

“I can’t believe she actually said that” said Danny who was chewing on a pillow to stop himself laughing so much.

“Me neither” said Clara was now blushing profusely.

“Do you know why she said it?” asked Danny.  
“No idea” said Clara.  
“Well I do have a theory” said Danny.  
“Which is?” asked Clara.  
“You once told me she was very knowledgeable about love” ...

Clara nodded.

“So if that’s true… your grandmother can probably see how in love we are. What it boils down to Clara Oswald… is that our chemistry is off the charts” said Danny jokingly.

“I agree with that” said Clara.

“I’m so lucky to have you” said Danny.  
“Not as lucky as I am” said Clara back.

Then Danny dipped Clara backwards and kissed her.

“Clara” shouted her grandmother, breaking the romantic interlude.

“Be there soon” yelled Clara.  
“You said that ten minutes ago… what is taking you so long?” asked her grandmother.

“Nothing, I’ll be down in five seconds” said Clara, then turned around to Danny and whispered “after all, it’s not like we were fooling around”. Then after saying this, both Danny and Clara laughed until their sides hurt.

“See we’re ready to go now” said Clara bounding down the stairs with Danny’s hand in her own.

All five of them walked to the beach, which was only a short walk from Clara’s grandmother’s house. When they arrived, Dave and Aunt Linda set out the picnic blankets while Danny and Clara set up the deck chairs.

When they were all settled, Clara’s grandmother withdrew a photograph album from her bag and started looking at it.

Danny found himself looking over at it and immediately saw a photograph of a girl with pigtails who was building sandcastles and smiling widely. Another one had the same girl sitting on a donkey with a slight scowl on her face. He didn’t need to ask who it was; he’d know that face anywhere…

“Aww” said Danny, giving Clara a slight nudge.  
“Oh shut up” said Clara jokingly when she noticed what he was looking at.  
“I can’t help it; you look so cute” said Danny.

Clara pointed to another one where she was wearing a bright coloured coat and went “well this one is embarrassing”

“Why?” asked Danny.  
“When I attended Sunday school, some of my classmates said I looked like Joseph when I was wearing it” said Clara. Then mumbled “actually some of them started to call me Joseph when the teachers weren’t looking”.

Danny rubbed her shoulder in a circle in order to comfort her.

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, but I like it” said Danny.  
“Why?” asked Clara.  
“I can’t find it embarrassing when I had a similar coat” said Danny.  
“Really?” asked Clara.  
“Yes only mine was pink” said Danny.  
“You are pulling my leg” said Clara.  
“No I’m not” said Danny, then he reached into his pocket and took out an old photograph to show her.

“See there I am” pointed Danny. The photograph was of a child on a school playground drawing with chalk. In this photograph the child was indeed wearing a pink coat similar to Clara’s.

“Aww” commented Clara.  
“Oh shut up” said Danny doing his best Clara impersonation.  
Clara nudged him playfully again and Danny embraced her in a tight hug.

“Do you have any more pictures of you as a youngster?” asked Clara.  
“Yes I do” said Danny.  
“So why haven’t you shown me them?” asked Clara.  
“I was looking for the right time” said Danny.  
“Me too” said Clara.  
“I was thinking it’d be when we had a family of our own” said Danny.  
“Weirdly enough so did I” said Clara.

After this the two of them started picturing the image that had been in their heads for a while now, their children surrounding and watching them intently as they went through their photograph albums.

“Well looking at these photographs is useful in one aspect” said Clara.  
“What’s that?” asked Danny.  
“It gives us an insight into what our children will look like and I like my odds” said Clara.

Danny came across a photograph of Clara and her mother where they had drawn their names in the sand.

Clara snuggled her head into his chest and he clutched her more tightly and said “I know any child I have with you will be perfect”.

Clara and Danny’s lips met again in a slow but tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 8 (Set after In The Forest of The Night)

Clara and Danny decided to request a more easy-going planet after their last TARDIS trip. At first the Doctor had complained about their lack of adventure but eventually he came round to the idea and decided to take them to a planet called Molten Crystal. The planet was famous for its beautiful buildings, fountains and partying. The Doctor pointed to Danny and Clara and told them to get changed into clothes that were more fitting for a fancy dress party. After this the two of them walked off arm in arm towards the TARDIS wardrobe to get changed leaving the Doctor alone to fiddle with some TARDIS mechanism, while River sat on the chair watching him intently.

“I didn’t know The Doctor was such a fashionista” said Danny as he stepped into the wardrobe.  
“He owns more clothes than me and just look at all this space” said Clara.  
“I know it’s amazing” then he jokingly added “looks like I’ll be getting his help the next time we have our house decorated”.

Clara giggled at the mental image of The Doctor attempting to do decorating or anything like that in their houses and Danny began to join in as well. Their laughter echoed off the TARDIS walls. Eventually the two of them had to stop and began smiling at one another.

“You said our house, not our houses” said Clara.  
“Yes I did, English” said Danny affectionately.  
“I like the way that sounds, our house” said Clara.  
“Me too” said Danny.

“Oi lovebirds, are you nearly finished in there?” yelled the Doctor.  
“No” said Clara.  
“We’re just getting dressed now” said Danny.  
“Well hurry up already” yelled The Doctor and left them to it.

Danny was the first to find an outfit and put on a deerstalker hat, long black coat and a blue scarf. Clara kept walking around the TARDIS wardrobe multiple times and couldn’t find anything so she decided to walk over and find her bag. She pulled out a long red dress and a star necklace that she’d inherited from her mother Ellie and put it on.

“You look beautiful” said Danny as she walked towards him.  
“And you look handsome as ever” said Clara.

They kissed one another before leaving the TARDIS wardrobe.  
“I thought you slowpokes would never arrive” said The Doctor, then added “I would’ve just left without you but River told me not to”.

“And where is she?” asked Clara.

At that moment River came down the steps of the TARDIS wearing a masquerade costume and a blue feathered ball mask on her face. “Here is yours sweetie”, she said handing the Doctor another masquerade costume with a silver mask.

“Thanks” said The Doctor.  
“I was expecting a complaint, why didn’t you?” asked River.  
“This is me making up for the times I didn’t appreciate you enough” said The Doctor.  
“I’m not used to you being like this, it’s a little unnerving” said River jokingly.  
“Well you better get used to it Sweetie” said The Doctor.

The Doctor and River left the TARDIS first and Clara and Danny followed. When the four of them finally arrived at the party they noticed that there were people from all walks of life there aliens, robots, humans, half of each and other creatures too numerous to mention. Danny didn’t say it aloud but it reminded him of Star Wars. They spotted a building with lions and dragons carved into it surrounded by a fountain, which was in the shape of a peacock. Another building was completely covered in stain glass windows and was surrounded by another fountain which spurted rainbow coloured water everywhere.

Clara and Danny stood looking at the scene in amazement for a good few minutes before The Doctor interrupted them saying “Is there a record in the Guinness World Record Book for slowness because you two are taking the cake”.

River elbowed him.

“What was that for?” asked The Doctor.  
“For being rude” said River.  
“Fine I’m sorry” The Doctor mumbled.  
“What was that?” asked River.  
“Sorry Clara and Danny” he yelled, a little too loudly.

“Apology accepted” said Danny.  
“I forgive you” said Clara, then whispered to River “that’s the only apology I’ve heard him say and it didn’t seem at all forced either. Looks like all he needed to was a woman’s touch to keep him grounded”.

River smiled at this comment, she knew how much of an effort he was making and if others were commentating on it, he must’ve improved twelvefold all because of her influence.

“So kids… you can now leave. Try to enjoy yourselves but bring Clara back at 12:00 sharp or   
she’ll turn into a pumpkin or however that story goes” said The Doctor.

“Alright dad” said Clara jokingly.  
“No need to worry, she’s in good hands” said Danny.

Then he offered his arm to Clara and said “want to dance m’lady Clara?” and Clara responded “I’d love to m’lord Danny” and grabbed his arm back. The two of them practically ran towards the dance floor and they arrived just in time for the start of another dance. The piece of music they were dancing to happened to be a classical tune which was good for them because it meant that they could be close to one another as possible.

Clara put her hands around Danny and the two of them laughed every time he stepped on her feet. Halfway through the song, Clara rested her head on his shoulder and Danny held onto her tightly. 

“This is one of the best moments of my entire life” she whispered.  
“Well every moment I spend with you is the best” said Danny.  
“Not as amazing as spending time with you” said Clara moving her head slightly to face him.

Then the two of them gazed at each other lovingly. As their lips met in a slow kiss, the fountain  
covered them in rainbow coloured water. To most people this would’ve shattered the romantic mood but they weren’t most people, they were Danny Pink and Clara Oswald and to them it was blissful oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 9 (Alternative to Dark Water)

“Oh my stars” said Clara suddenly.  
“What is it?” asked Danny.  
“I forgot to get something” responded Clara.  
“Well I can go and get whatever it is you need” said Danny.  
“You don’t have to” said Clara.  
“I insist” exclaimed Danny.

Before Clara could argue anymore he kissed her on the forehead and said “I’ll be back in a few minutes and I’ll ring you when I get there, just make sure the TARDIS doesn’t leave without me”. And just like that he exited through the TARDIS doors. After a while Clara’s mobile rang again.

“Hello again Clara”  
“Hey Danny”  
“Just checking in with my favourite woman in the whole world, how are you?” asked Danny.  
“Aww and I’m fine” said Clara, then asked “you got all the stuff I asked for?”  
“Sure did, you don’t need anything else do you?” asked Danny.  
“I don’t need anything else but thanks for asking” said Clara.  
“Okay I’m at the checkout now, I’ll see you in a few minutes”. Then he paused and added “I love you Clara”.  
“I love you too Danny” said Clara.

Neither Danny nor Clara hung up on each other because they always felt better when they could hear each other’s voice. However, as soon as Danny exited the shop, Clara heard the sounds of him struggling against something or someone. 

“Danny” yelled Clara.

There was no response to her yells and the phone went dead, whoever had been responsible for those noises had hung up on her.

Clara began pacing and The Doctor walked into the TARDIS console room. He was about to go full pelt into a scientific discussion but the minute he saw how upset Clara was he stopped.

He didn’t really know what to do when people were upset, River had always helped him on that front but as she was off somewhere else, he would have to try. Plus, he’d learned a great deal from River when they were travelling together, the least he could do was try.

“What’s wrong Clara?” asked The Doctor.  
“It’s Danny... he’s been kidnapped” said Clara, whimpering, stuttering and shaking with emotion.

“Clara, listen to me, this isn’t your fault” said The Doctor.  
“I should’ve looked out for him more… especially after the incident” said Clara.

“What incident?” asked The Doctor.

“It was after we came back from the Bank of Karabraxos… he was unconscious in my flat and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there” said Clara “I’m so stupid”.

“You are not stupid Clara and as your friend I make it my duty to do everything in my power to find people you care about. We will find Danny; I promise”.

Then Clara reached over and hugged him.

“So let’s go and find him” said The Doctor.  
“But how are we going to do that?” asked Clara.

“The TARDIS telepathic interface, should be easy enough especially as the link should be stronger this time around” said The Doctor. 

Clara slotted her hands into the touchpad.

“Now I’ll need you to focus on how much you want to find Danny” said The Doctor.  
“I have to be with Danny Pink” repeated Clara over and over again.

The TARDIS whooshed to life and they arrived at what looked like a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The two got out of the TARDIS and began their search for Danny.

“PE” yelled The Doctor.  
“Danny” yelled Clara.

Danny was tied to a radiator and could see they had come to save him but it was difficult for him to speak because his throat was extremely dry and achy.

“Clara” he whispered one final time, hoping that she’d hear him.

Clara was halfway across the other side of the room when she heard a voice which couldn’t belong to anyone else.

She smiled and as if in slow motion, ran towards Danny embracing him in a one armed hug (she wanted to hug him properly but he was still tied up).

“I’m sorry Danny” said Clara.  
“What for?” asked Danny.  
“For not looking out for you, this is my fault” said Clara.  
“I’m fine Clara”  
“No you’re not, your voice is all cracked and you are tied to a radiator… heaven knows what you’ve been through all because of my stupidity” said Clara as she started to cry again.  
“Clara, none of this is your fault” said Danny.  
“I should’ve been taken instead of you” said Clara.

“Well that’s a load of nonsense English” said Danny as affectionately as he could manage. “If you’d been taken you and… well you’d have been in danger”.

“But what would I have done if something drastic happened to you” said Clara.

“You’ll never have to worry about that, I’m not going anywhere” said Danny. “Also in case you were wondering the thought of you finding and rescuing me kind of took the edge of the situation off”.

“You believe in me that much” said Clara.  
“If I had to believe in anything… I believe in you” said Danny.

“Aww” said Clara.  
“But how did you find me?” asked Danny.  
“The TARDIS telepathic link” said Clara.

The two of them grinned at this piece of information while The Doctor attempted to untie Danny using his sonic screwdriver. After he succeeded Clara and Danny clung onto one another tightly and refused to let go. Then a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows and began talking to them all.

“Hello again Danny” yelled a voice.  
“Who are you?” asked Danny.  
“I’d say call me Yasmine but” ...  
“I don’t know anyone called Yasmine” said Danny.  
“Technically you are right but… still only remember waking up at Clara’s?” asked Yasmine.

“Yes” said Danny, unsure where this conversation was headed.

“Well I better start from the beginning then” said Yasmine with a big long pause for emphasis.

“While The Doctor and Clara were off visiting the Bank of Karabraxos, I noticed Danny was attempting to ring Clara. He couldn’t get through to her and I suggested he should go to the police. I gave him a false reason for our visit, I told him he was filling in a missing person form. “But what he actually did at the police station will shock you to your very core” ... she trailed off.

“He was giving a description of Clara so she’d be arrested… let that sink in a moment, the love of your life betraying you” said Yasmine “now start yelling at the person responsible, it’s best to deal with these feelings head on”.

“I won’t blame him for this because he wasn’t responsible” said Clara defiantly.  
“What do you mean not responsible… the love of your life nearly got you arrested” said Yasmine.  
“He wouldn’t betray me like that and you said you told him to do it” said Clara.  
“What a clever girl you are” spat Yasmine in a sarcastic manner.  
“But how did you get me to do all that… I would’ve remembered” said Danny.

“Through the use of mind control and the reason why you don’t remember this is because I wiped your memories” said Yasmine.

Then she turned to Clara and said “I’m assuming you also want a reason as to why you came home to find your pathetic boyfriend lying unconscious in your flat”. She paused again “That was also my doing, I knocked him out with my screwdriver and I would definitely do it again. You should’ve seen him… he went down like a sack of spuds”. After saying this information, she laughed.

Clara walked over to her, raised her hand and smacked her full in the face.

Yasmine was left with a red mark across the face from where Clara had struck her.

“Calm down Clara, all this emotion can’t be good for the little one” said Yasmine.

“Wait how did you know I was pregnant?” asked Clara.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on all of you. I’ve tried getting you arrested, separating you from one another using a beam, kidnapping Oswin so Clara would take her place in the Battle of Phoenix Flower and so on” said Yasmine.

“Why?” asked the Doctor.  
“I never got my TARDIS trip” said Yasmine.  
“Well that makes no sense… we’ve only just met” said The Doctor.

Yasmine laughed at this “that’s not true”.

“So who are you?” asked the Doctor.  
“I thought you were smart… I told you I beat him with a screwdriver” said Yasmine.  
“Loads of people have screwdrivers” said The Doctor.  
“Not laser ones” said Yasmine.

The Doctor groaned at this piece of information.

“I should’ve known you were The Master” said The Doctor.  
“I go by Missy now and I’m not surprised you didn’t recognise me… you didn’t when I was in disguise a few regenerations back”.

“Good point” murmured The Doctor.

“Anyway I’m not finished my story so hush for the next few minutes. So I kept tabs on miss perfect “stupid human replacement” Clara Oswald, she was getting everything I wanted numerous TARDIS trips and fantastic relationships. When I found out she was dating Danny, I knew it’d be easier to set a trap for her, love is a weakness after all. That’s why I kidnapped Danny because Clara would always come for him, especially if she thought he was in danger. This meant I’d get all three of you together and I’d finally be able to force you to take me with you on the TARDIS instead of those humans”. 

“Well I’d never take you instead of them, so you are wasting your breath” said The Doctor

“I thought you’d say that, so I brought a device to help me persuade you” said Missy as she withdrew a tiny gun from her pocket and began aiming it at Clara.

“Let her go” yelled Danny.

Then Missy withdrew another gun and pointed it at Danny.

“So Doctor, either I travel with you… or down comes baby, Clara and all” said Missy.

Danny and Clara struggled to break free and The Doctor stood there in shock. He was so tired of watching everyone he cared about dying in front of him but he couldn’t let Missy go with him in the TARDIS, she couldn’t be trusted. Even if he did let her go with him, she could murder Clara, Danny and the unborn child regardless. He was in an impossible situation with no way out, he needed a plan and was running out of time.


	10. Chapter 10

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 10 (Alternative to Death in Heaven)

Unexpectedly The Doctor began to whistle tunelessly, Missy didn’t know what was going on and began to mock him for it. Luckily for Danny and Clara, this wasn’t random to them and they knew precisely what he was doing. He was providing them with a distraction so they’d be able to try and break free of Missy’s clutches.

At the same time, Clara and Danny used their Taekwondo knowledge to disarm Missy and knock her to the ground. Missy was now unarmed and unconscious and was no longer a threat to them (or so they thought).

“We did it!” exclaimed Clara and twirled Danny around in a circle.

Suddenly there was another noise in the room and the twirling stopped.

“Well looks like we celebrated too soon” said The Doctor.  
“But where is it coming from?” asked Clara.

Danny walked over to the far corner of the room and said “I think I found our culprit”.

Clara and The Doctor followed him towards it.

“What is Missy doing with a bomb?” asked Clara.  
“If I had to guess it was a precaution in case her plan went wrong” said The Doctor.  
“Well what do we do?” asked Clara.  
“I don’t know” said The Doctor.  
“Isn’t it obvious” said Danny.  
“Not to me” said The Doctor.

Clara looked over at Danny, she knew before he even said it.

“We’ll have to leave you behind though” said Clara.  
“I’m sorry Clara but I can’t let innocent people die, especially when I can do something about it” said Danny.

“I’m not going to stop you from saving the world, but just promise that you won’t die on me Maths” said Clara affectionately.

“I promise English; I’m not going anywhere” said Danny with equal amounts of affection.  
“I love you” said Clara.  
“I love you too” said Danny.

Then they kissed one another and took a while to break for air.

While this was going on The Doctor noticed that the building was now beginning to fall apart and quickly began to pull Clara towards the TARDIS. They reached the TARDIS just as more of the ceiling collapsed and shortly afterwards the TARDIS dematerialised leaving Danny behind in the warehouse.

“Well here goes nothing” said Danny.

3  
2  
1

The TARDIS arrived a few metres away from the warehouse. Clara kept checking the watch that Danny had bought for her, the wait was unbearable.

“He should be here by now” thought Clara as time went on.

Then they heard it, a noise that sounded like an explosion.

Clara heard the noise, her heart started pounding in her chest and strong emotions threatened to take over. “Danny” yelled Clara as she tried to run towards the warehouse, The Doctor was holding her back.

“Let me go” shouted Clara.  
“I can’t” said The Doctor.  
“He saved countless lives including our own, we can’t just leave the love of my life behind even if he is…” said Clara and began to cry.

The Doctor decided to pull her into the TARDIS to try and calm her down. He knew better than anyone what death did to a person. One of the reasons he went to save Danny in the first place was because he didn’t want anyone to go through what he had. He also knew that it wasn’t a great idea for Clara to go back into the warehouse, so he’d have to do the noble thing himself.

“If you wait here, I’ll go and find Danny” said The Doctor.  
Clara was exhausted by now, but before she fell asleep she managed to mouth a thank you to him.

When Clara finally came around, she heard the best voice she could wake up to...

“Hey Clara”  
“Danny”  
“Yeah it’s me”  
“I thought I’d lost you… never do that to me again” said Clara as she playfully nudged him on the shoulder.

“I promised you that I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant it” said Danny.

“I’m just glad you kept your promise” said Clara grinning at him “after all I can’t live without you”, then she leaned over to give him the longest kiss she could manage.

When they finally stopped, Danny put his arm around Clara in a tight embrace and said “I feel the same way, maybe it’s finally time we moved in together” said Danny.

Then Danny started stumbling over his words, which was a thing he sometimes did when he was nervous about something, “I mean uh, we don’t have to… just a thought”.

“Danny, you are being adorable but can you just shut up a minute” said Clara as she gave him a playful nudge.

“Sure I can” said Danny.  
“I want to move in with you” said Clara.  
“Really?” asked Danny.  
“Yes of course I do” said Clara, then whispered “now shut up and kiss me”.

Danny cupped Clara’s face and said “happy to oblige m’lady Clara”, then he reached for her shoulder to pull them closer. Clara closed the gap between them and their lips met in a kiss worthy of a fairy tale.


	11. Chapter 11

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 11

In Clara and Danny’s new house, Danny was unloading the last remaining boxes while Clara sat on a comfortable chair reading 101 Places to See. 

“I’m finally done” said Danny as he looked in on Clara. The moment he saw what Clara was up to, he felt emotion catching in his throat. He collapsed down next to her and said “Already reading to our unborn child English”.

“Yes I am, it’s never too early to start” said Clara.  
“Always the teacher” said Danny jokingly.  
“Says the guy who's been singing the times table non-stop for months” said Clara accusingly.  
“So… what did you think of my singing?” asked Danny.  
“I loved it, almost as much as I love you” said Clara.  
“I love you too Clara” said Danny.

Clara put 101 Places to See down on a side table in order to give Danny a quick kiss on the lips.

Danny quickly realised that he didn’t want their unborn child to be left out so he leaned over and whispered “I love you too little one” and Clara joined in as well.

“Well, I better sort out the baby’s room” said Danny.  
“Okay call me if you need any help” said Clara.

Danny kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

“You probably know this already little one but the voice making sure you weren’t left out is your dad” said Clara proudly. “He’s amazing in every sense of the word”. She paused and said “we really can’t wait to meet you”.

Clara turned to the side table and began to pick up 101 Places to See but stopped herself. She had just realised that if the child could actually hear her then she probably needed to give them a warning about something else as well which is why she found herself saying “If you ever hear a grumpy Scottish accent when you are being babysat or any other time, that’s our friend The Doctor. His tone of voice can be misleading though so don’t be fooled, he’s more like a teddy bear when he wants to be. Just don’t tell him I said that”.

After talking for a bit longer, Clara was struggling for ideas on what to talk about so instead she decided to start reading again. As she reached page 11, Clara felt her eyes become heavy and eventually she fell asleep in the chair.  
After being asleep for a few hours, Clara felt a blanket being draped over her and despite her tiredness she could tell who was responsible for the kind gesture.

“Thanks for the blanket Danny” mumbled Clara.  
“You’re welcome” said Danny  
“Is the room finished?” asked Clara.  
“Yes it is”  
“So when can I see it?” asked Clara.  
“After you are well rested English” said Danny affectionately.  
“Well I’d probably rest better if you were with me” said Clara  
“Okay then” said Danny as he snuggled down next to her, clutching onto her tightly.

When they eventually woke up from their nap, Danny escorted Clara to their unborn child’s room.

“Ta da” yelled Danny as he pushed the door open.

In the corner of the room stood a white coloured crib which happened to have a space mobile on top of it. There were also several brightly coloured storage facilities for toys, books and clothes to go in. The walls were all covered in white paint and there was even a starry night light on the side table.

“It’s beautiful, but how did you know I wanted the room exactly like this?” asked Clara.

“It’s easy when you are dating the most inspirational woman in existence” said Danny.

Clara stared at him in adoration and Danny rapidly paced towards her. He grabbed her closer and their lips met in another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 12

“Clara get a move on” shouted The Doctor.  
“I’m going as fast as I can” said Clara.  
“Well hurry up”  
“Would you stop ordering me around” spat Clara “it doesn’t make me go any quicker”

Danny walked over towards her.

“You okay?” asked Danny putting an arm around her shoulder.  
“Running for two is exhausting” said Clara.  
“Well if it helps, I think you’re doing an amazing job” said Danny.  
“That’s good to know, but personally I feel like I could murder something” said Clara.

“Danny, Clara behind you” shouted The Doctor.

As Clara looked over, she saw the shape shifting alien they’d been running away from. In one sudden movement, the shape shifter had grabbed Danny. It transformed and suddenly Clara was looking at a hissing great snake. In this moment Clara had two obvious fears come to the surface, one of them was a fear of snakes as she’d always disliked them especially large ones like the one in front of her, the other fear was losing Danny. She couldn’t lose him again. She had to act now. The snake was coiling around him and was about to lunge in for the kill.

“Doctor, throw me Danny’s sword” said Clara desperately.

The Doctor was about to launch into his usual spiel about not killing alien lifeforms. Clara knew this and gave him a glare to shut him up.

“Throw me the sword” repeated Clara.

The Doctor very quickly admitted defeat because he knew that Clara wouldn’t stop until Danny was safe. Besides why would he even be fighting this anyway. Danny was his friend as much as Clara now, even though he’d never say it aloud.

The Doctor rushed inside the TARDIS and muttered “Kids don’t try this at home or you might get a papercut”.

Then he threw Danny’s sword towards Clara, the scene felt like someone had put a slow motion filter on it. Finally, Clara grabbed onto the sword and with her eyes full of fierce determination and protectiveness, she plunged the sword straight into the snake.

The snake began falling to the ground as did Danny, Clara caught him just in time as the snake melted into a big blue puddle.

“You saved me” said Danny.  
“I’m your hero remember and I won’t ever let you fall” said Clara.

Clara was now feeling slightly exhausted again so she placed Danny onto the floor gently being extremely careful not to hurt him.

“I believe that’s my line” said Danny jokingly.

“Well you know what they say… you spend long enough with someone, they are bound to rub off on you” said Clara, then she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Danny.  
“It sounded like an innuendo and I didn’t mean to say it that way” said Clara giggling hysterically.

“Can’t say I mind” said Danny.

Then the two kissed again, Danny running his hands through her hair and Clara swaying contently.

“Okay lovebirds it’s time to go home” said The Doctor after realising they weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Spoilsport” said Clara.  
“You go ahead English; I’ve got to talk to the Doctor in private” said Danny.  
“Okay” said Clara thinking that was a little out of the ordinary but she wasn’t going to dwell on it.

After a few minutes, The Doctor and Danny walked into the TARDIS together.

“What was that about?” asked Clara.  
“You'll find out soon enough” said The Doctor.  
“What does that mean?” asked Clara.

Danny gave The Doctor a look and he shut up immediately. Clara wondered why they were acting so weird but clearly no one was going to tell her so she dropped it. Plus, The Doctor did say that she’d find out soon.

“Be back in a minute Clara” said Danny as he wandered off towards the TARDIS wardrobe.  
The Doctor busied himself with setting the coordinates. Then subtly he tried to text Danny’s mobile without Clara noticing.

So you probably heard from the noise but just to let you know we’ve arrived.

Danny was walking around the TARDIS wardrobe, when he felt his mobile vibrate. The Doctor had texted. It was finally time. There was no going back now. He texted back a thank you and said he’d be there in a few minutes. Then he put the mobile back into his pocket and quickly rummaged through a yellow and blue backpack of his. Then he found it. He looked in the TARDIS mirror one last time before he left muttering “I can do this”. He was trying not to be as nervous as he was but it was difficult, it wasn’t every day you were asking someone to marry you especially someone as amazing as Clara Oswald.

The Doctor was attempting to stall Clara which was proving difficult. He had never been more relieved to see Danny. The minute he saw Danny’s signal he knew what he had to do.

Click  
The TARDIS doors opened, giving way to a beautiful view of a pinky grey constellation with a bunch of stars surrounding it. Everywhere new planets were bursting into life around them. As Clara and Danny walked hand in hand towards the view, The Doctor was given another signal and he snuck off quietly as he could leaving the two of them alone together.

“It really is beautiful” said Clara in awe.  
“Not as beautiful as you” said Danny stroking her face.

Clara leaned her head towards his. They sat with their heads resting on each other for a few more minutes. Then Danny stood up, reached into his pocket, got down on one knee and pulled out a ruby engagement ring.

“Clara Oswald, my hero, I love you, I can’t live without you. You are enough for me and you are definitely more amazing than universes”. Danny paused for a few minutes and said “I don’t really know if I’ve said everything I need to but I’m not so great at epic speeches and I’m running out good lines so”. He trailed off as they both laughed in unison.

“What I’m trying to ask you is, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me Clara Oswald?”

“It’s about time you asked” said Clara jokingly. Then she smiled at him, happy tears forming in her eye “Of course I will marry you”.

Danny put the ring on her finger and they began hugging one another in a tight embrace. Then Danny moved his arms from their embrace and began to pull Clara in for a kiss. The minute their lips connected another new planet burst into life.


	13. Chapter 13

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 13

As the chattering of the wedding guests faded, It Is You (I Have Loved) filled the room symbolising that Clara was about to make her way down the aisle.

Clara was dressed in an elegant, long white wedding dress. She was also glowing which wasn’t just to do with her pregnancy. It was because she was looking forward to spend the rest of her life with Danny, no matter what, lay ahead, in this moment she was genuinely happy with her life.

Courtney had politely refused to be a flower girl, so Clara had chosen Maebh and Ruby from her Year 8 Gifted and Talented Group instead. Maebh and Ruby were throwing rose petals out of a wicker basket before her. They were throwing with such enthusiasm and extravagance; it was like they were making way for a queen.

Clara had come to a decision fairly early on that if she didn’t involve her Aunt Linda in her wedding she would end up regretting it later. For starters, if Linda wasn’t involved, it would’ve been a sticking point for years to come and Clara didn’t want any memories of her marriage to be a sore subject or even tainted. It was supposed to be the best day of her life and she wanted to keep it that way. The other was that despite all their difficulties, at the end of the day Linda was still her family and this had always been one of the most important things to Clara.

Aunt Linda and Clara’s grandmother walked side by side down the aisle wearing stylish  
long white bridesmaid dresses. They followed Maebh and Ruby as quickly as they could manage.

After them followed Clara herself, smiling as she walked. As she was walking, she noticed a sea of familiar faces in the audience, including what must have been the whole of Coal Hill school.

When Clara reached a section where some of her students were sitting she heard Courtney yell “Ozzie loves the Squaddie” which quickly turned into a louder chorus as more of her fellow classmates joined in.

Clara hadn’t heard this from the students in a long time, it brought back good memories of when she was as, it turned out (not so secretly) dating Danny. Clara knew now that unlike before, it wasn’t just a comment used to tease her, there was a truth behind it. It was even a term of endearment. She continued to walk down the aisle, nearly laughing at the recalled memories, but instead she forced herself to keep a straight face and looked straight at Danny.

Danny had been looking at Clara the entire time with the widest smile on his face. He looked extremely smart in his black wedding suit and tie and was stood next to Adrian who was the best man. Danny hadn’t told Clara who the ring bearer was, so when she finally reached the end of her walk and saw who it was, she was pleasantly surprised. She should’ve known that Danny would’ve picked Ash to be in their wedding.

“You look beautiful” whispered Danny.  
“Not so bad yourself” whispered Clara.

Finally, the music faded and the room went silent.

“Good afternoon, thanks for attending what is the most important moment in the lives of Danny and Clara. We all know how much this couple are into their PDA and as a result, no-one will be surprised to hear that I will try and keep my speech to a minimum”.

Laughter filled the room.

“By making this commitment, Danny and Clara have accepted to be vulnerable, open and honest with each other and even take risks. They will face necessary fears, but they also know that every single one of these will make their relationship stronger. Now if there is any reason why these two cannot be wed, now is the time to voice it”.

A few awkward giggles filled the room, but other than that the room was silent.

“And now we shall proceed to the vows, Clara?”.

“My friend Jenny tried to explain to me once that there is a difference between liking someone and loving them. I didn’t use to understand what she meant by this. Then one day at Coal Hill school, I ended up meeting the most important man in my life Danny Pink. When I finally found out the difference between them, it was like a light switch had been turned on and I could see things more clearly. Now I can’t imagine my life without Danny, never mind with anyone else. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you”.

“Danny?”

“Clara Oswald. Before I met you, I was a soldier, I put myself at risk and I didn’t try too hard to survive. Now I am here I can now see what is it front of me so clearly. Just look at what I would’ve missed out on if I’d never met you. I wouldn’t have found a woman more amazing than universes or the only woman who would ever be enough for me. I wouldn’t be a soon-to-be father. I wouldn’t have found my hero or the love of my life. Despite our ups and downs in the past, I know that any other difficulties that head our way, we will face them together as a couple and come out stronger because of it. I’m thankful for every day you came into my life. I’m looking forward to our future together and I love you”.

A chorus of awws, sobbing and cheers filled the room.

“Now the exchanging of rings will take place”

Clara and Danny turned to face Ash and took the rings from the purple cushion he was carrying and slid them delicately onto each other’s fingers.

“Do you take each other?”  
“I do” yelled Clara and Danny at the same time.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other”

In one quick movement, as Clara put her arms around Danny their lips met for the first time as husband and wife. This was quickly followed by more cheers from the audience.

As the afternoon wore on, Clara and Danny finally realised that someone was missing from their wedding party. Even though it was probably why their wedding had passed without incident, he had promised to be there and his absence did feel like a void.

It was as they were about to take part in their first dance as husband and wife, that they finally heard the voice of the person they’d been looking for.

“Testing testing 1,2,3, this is Doctor Disco. Your DJ for the evening. Without further ado let’s get this party started”. Clara and Danny were a little taken aback at the scene in front of them. Normally they would have protested at The Doctor being anywhere near a microphone never mind DJaying. But mostly, they knew he meant well and they were overjoyed to see him.

“Welcome to the dance floor, the newly married Mr and Mrs Pink” yelled The Doctor.

The moment they hit the dance floor, Love is an Open Door started to play.

Memories of their time together came flooding back to the couple as they danced. Danny twirled Clara around while she smiled lovingly at him. When certain parts of the song came on, Danny even lifted Clara up. As their dance drew to a close, Clara leaned her head against Danny’s shoulder so they could be closer together. As they gaze into each other’s eyes the song came to an end and another spontaneous round of applause broke out.


	14. Chapter 14

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 14

Clara was reading a book in the TARDIS library. She was feeling calm, cool and collected at this moment in time and was enjoying her break from the usual dangerous adventures that they went on. 

Abruptly this came to an end as Clara gave a yelp of pain. Immediately Danny came rushing into the library to check on her.

“Clara, what’s wrong?” asked Danny.  
“Not wrong exactly, it’s just… I think my water just broke” said Clara.

Danny and Clara took a moment to grin at one another. Then they rushed towards the TARDIS console room hand in hand.

“Why was Clara yelling?” asked The Doctor.  
“I’m going into labour” said Clara as she sat down on the chair.  
“What am I supposed to do with that information?” asked the Doctor.  
“Take us to Royal Hope Hospital as quickly as you can” answered Danny, rushing to get some supplies from his backpack.

“Okay then” said The Doctor as he started hopping up and down, pulling a bunch of levers as he did so and began fiddling with the TARDIS co-ordinates.

Clara yelled some more.

Danny came back into the room, setting his backpack onto the floor “You’ll be okay Clara, the TARDIS will get us there in no time”. He put some towels around the chair Clara was sitting on and grabbed her hand to reassure her it was going to be fine.

“I sure hope so, I just had the TARDIS cleaned” said The Doctor jokingly.

“Doctor, would you please” ... trailed off Clara, as another yelp came out.  
“What?” asked The Doctor.  
“Shut up” said Clara angrily.  
“I was only trying to lighten the mood” murmured The Doctor.

“So how close to the hospital are we?” asked Danny.  
“A few minutes give or take” said The Doctor.  
“Well that’s specific” said Clara sarcastically.

“This is the fastest ship in the universe, I will get you there” said The Doctor.  
“Well hurry up already” said Clara.  
“I’m trying”  
“Try harder”  
“Clara, ordering me around doesn’t make me go any quicker”.  
“Stop repeating things I’ve said” said Clara.

The Doctor had used the phrase deliberately and was just about to say “It’s not copyright to you” when he stopped himself. Instead he found himself saying “I have been piloting this for over 900 years. Stop being a backseat driver and relax”.

The minute the word ‘relax’ came out of his mouth, Clara looked like she was about to thump him. If River had been there in that moment, she probably would have told him that you never tell a pregnant woman to relax but she wasn’t and even though he had learnt things from her, he was still utterly clueless when it came to humans, especially pregnant ones.

After a few words from Danny, The Doctor noticed Clara’s face turn to a more relaxed one. To avoid putting his foot in it again, he piloted the remainder of the TARDIS trip in silence.

“Here we are” said The Doctor.  
“Are you okay Clara?” asked Danny.  
“I can hardly move” said Clara.  
“Stay on this chair for a minute, I’ll get you a wheelchair” said Danny rushing off to get one.

He eventually came back, escorting Clara to the TARDIS doors and easing her onto the wheelchair. The Doctor watched them rush into the hospital and remained behind to park the TARDIS.

“My wife Clara has gone into labour” said Danny.  
“Clara who?” asked the receptionist.  
“Pink” said Clara, then she began to yell again as another bout of pain came through her.

The nurse immediately rushed to Clara’s side, took the wheelchair from Danny and began to push it faster in the direction of the delivery room.

“Danny” said Clara.  
“What is it English?” asked Danny.  
“What if I can’t do this” said Clara.  
“I believe you can” said Danny.  
“It just hurts a lot” said Clara.  
“I imagine it does but you are the strongest woman I know. You will be okay” said Danny.  
“And if I’m not” said Clara.  
“I’m not giving up on you Clara Oswald, I believe in you” said Danny.

Despite the fact she now went by Clara Pink, Danny sometimes had a habit of saying her old surname especially when he was attempting to give her a confidence boost. Clara appreciated it and grinned at him.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you” said Clara “you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world”.  
Danny grinned back at her and said “I love you Clara”.  
“I love you too Danny. Now let’s go and have our baby” said Clara as they finally reached the door of the delivery room.

“Now there’s the woman I fell in love with” said Danny with pride eminent in his voice.

After several hours of pushing, screaming and even cursing the pregnancy finally came to an end.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Pink, it’s a girl” said the nurse handing the child over to Clara and Danny.

“Hello there, little one” said Clara and she began to cry.  
“We’re so glad to meet you” added Danny, clutching the newborn's fingers.  
“She has your eyes” said Clara.  
“And she is beautiful” said Danny “she gets that from you”.  
“Very smooth Danny” said Clara jokingly.  
“I try my best” added Danny.  
“The only problem now is that I don’t know what we’re going to call her” said Clara.

“When I’m faced with a rather impossible task, I always ask myself what would Clara Oswald do” said Danny, grinning at her.

Clara smiled back and said “oh really, what would that be Maths”.

“In this case, write a list of names down, debate them and then cross out the ones we didn’t want” said Danny.

“Always the teacher” said Clara jokingly.  
“Well, you have rubbed off on me” said Danny.

Then he reached over for a pen and wrote a bunch of names down. Every so often he would look up and consult Clara on what she thought of each of the names. Eventually there was only one name that wasn’t crossed out, Clara and Danny stared at the name and were extremely thrilled with it.

“Ariana Pink” said Danny “I like that”.  
“Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Ariana Ellie Pink” said Clara. Then paused and said “that’s if you are okay with that”.

“Clara, I know how much your mother means to you, of course I’m okay with it” said Danny.

“We love you Ariana” said Clara and Danny in unison.  
“And I love you Clara”  
“I love you too Danny”  
Clara was still holding the newborn child in her arms but she didn’t want to waste anymore time, so she leaned over and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

The Story of Danny and Clara  
Chapter 15

Danny sat on their park bench while Clara escorted Ariana to the playground area.

Ariana walked over to the swing and asked Clara to push her. Every so often she would give an enthusiastic scream and yell for the swing to go higher.

“If you went any higher you’d be in space” said Clara.  
“Travelling in space would be amazing” said Ariana.  
“It is” muttered Clara to herself.  
“Plus I really want to travel through space” said Ariana.  
“Maybe you will one day” said Clara cryptically.

Ariana Ellie Pink was a curious and adventurous child. It was hardly surprising that after being brought up on space travel stories (among many others) that she might want to go into space someday. However, it did surprise Clara and Danny that Ariana was definitely mentioning it a lot more recently and it caught them off guard every time she mentioned it. They always wanted to tell her about their adventures in the TARDIS when she did so but they knew they couldn’t at least not yet, especially as both Danny and Clara had left The Doctor to give her a normal childhood in the first place.

“Mom, would I make a good astronaut?” asked Ariana.

Clara snapped out of her thinking process and immediately responded with “I believe you can do anything you set your mind to”.

Clara carried on pushing her daughter on the swing and eventually Danny came over to them carrying a blue digital camera. He adjusted the camera to make sure they were all in shot including himself.

Clara stopped the swing and put her arms around her daughter in a tight embrace.

“Say cheese” said Danny.  
“Cheese” said Clara and Ariana in unison.

After they had taken a bunch of pictures, they scrolled through them and chose which ones they wanted to keep. It was as they were doing this, that Clara and Danny heard a noise. Just like their daughter’s constant talk about space travel in recent months, this too caught them off guard. It was the sound of a materialising TARDIS.

Clara and Danny looked at one another in surprise as if to say “what’s he doing here?”.

“Can we get something to eat now?” asked Ariana.  
“Sure we can princess” said Danny, ruffling her hair.

They decided to go to the nearest cafe they could find.

Ariana sat down on a chair facing the window, Danny sat next to her and Clara sat opposite them. Eventually she noticed that The Doctor had indeed come into the cafe and began wondering what they were going to do about it.

Ariana stood up rather abruptly from the table.

“Where are you going?” asked Clara a bit too sharp.  
“Just to the toilet” said Ariana.  
“Want me to go with you?” asked Clara.  
“No thanks I can go by myself” said Ariana.

Ariana thought this was a strange offer because Clara had raised her to be as independent as possible and had never escorted her to the ladies in public or otherwise. The more Ariana thought about it the more she realised that it wasn’t just Clara who wasn’t acting like herself but Danny as well. They had been acting so strange in the past few months it was almost like they were hiding something from her.

“They wouldn’t hide anything from me though, that’s ridiculous” thought Ariana. Then she thought about it some more “unless they were worried how I’d react”. Then she froze as a horrible thought invaded her brain “what if they were” ...

“Doctor, what are you doing here?” asked Danny.

“There was a tiny incident involving a rocket propelled sheep… I won’t bore you with the details… long story… that’s why I’m here” said The Doctor.

“Is that the only reason?” asked Clara.

“Not really” said The Doctor struggling to form the next few words “I came because I missed you both”.

“Well we missed you too” said Danny “isn’t that right Clara?”

Clara remained silent, then reached over and ambushed the Doctor in a hug.

“Again with the hugging” said the Doctor jokingly.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages… yes again with the hugging” said Clara.

“So how are my favourite married couple?” asked The Doctor.

“Never been happier” said Danny and Clara in unison.

“We were wondering… can we tell Ariana about you” said Danny.  
“Whatever happened to giving her a normal childhood” said The Doctor.  
“Ariana will have a normal childhood, it’s just we can’t hide it from her anymore, it’s too difficult” said Clara.

“She dreams of space travel; it’s bound to slip out eventually” said Danny.

“Well I can’t take her with me” said The Doctor “it’s far too dangerous and you know it”.

“We weren’t suggesting now… we were thinking at a later date” said Clara.

Ariana ran into the room crying and yelling “please don’t leave me”.

“What’s wrong princess?” asked Danny.  
“You’ve been hiding stuff from me” said Ariana.  
“What have we been hiding from you?” asked Clara.  
“I heard you, he’s a doctor and you’ve mentioned doctors a lot a lot in the past few months…” trailed off Ariana.

Clara and Danny were still unsure what their daughter meant so they let her continue.

“Just tell me how long have you… please don’t leave me” said Ariana.

Then the look of realisation came across their faces, when they finally realised what Ariana was talking about.

“Princess, we’re not...” said Danny.  
“We are so sorry” said Clara “we didn’t mean to mislead you”.  
“You’re not…” said Ariana and immediately she stopped crying.

“But it is time we told you something” said Clara.  
“Maybe it’d be best if we went outside” said Danny  
“Good idea PE” said The Doctor.

The four of them walked into an abandoned alleyway making sure that no-one could hear or see them and then began to tell Ariana the truth about what they had been hiding for months.

“This is our friend The Doctor, he’s not a medical one that’s just his name” said Clara.  
“He travels through time and space” said Danny.  
“In a blue box shaped flying machine known as the TARDIS” said Clara.  
“He’s an alien and we used to travel with him” said Danny.

“Are you okay?” asked Clara noticing that her daughter wasn’t saying a word.  
“It’s just a lot to process” said Ariana.  
“We’re sorry for keeping it a secret” said Danny.

“Well I know the truth now and that’s enough for me” said Ariana “plus I know in the long run you just wanted to keep me safe and give me a normal childhood”.  
Clara and Danny smiled at her.

“So, am I allowed to go inside?” asked Ariana.  
“Sure, but time travelling is banned until you twenty” said The Doctor.

“Wow, it’s absolutely beautiful” said Ariana as she walked into the TARDIS.

Clara followed behind her and whispered “You were nearly born here”.

“I was nearly born in a spaceship” exclaimed Ariana “that’s so cool”.

Danny and Clara looked at their daughter who was leaping about enthusiastically.

“Wow, look at me... I’m in a real life spaceship” said Ariana.

She paused and then said “I’m just sad I won’t get to travel in it”.

Ariana looked at her parents using a trick she had learnt from her mother, her eyes grew bigger and it was almost like they had inflated. And the minute she did so, Danny and Clara knew they weren’t going to fight this one. Plus, after they’d finally told her the truth, it wouldn’t be fair for them to take it from her.

“Doctor, can we have a word?” asked Clara.

Eventually they came back and Ariana asked “and what was that about?”.

“You are getting the chance to travel in space” said Danny.  
“As long as we can come with you” said Clara.

“Did I ever tell you are the best parents ever” said Ariana ambushing them in a hug.

Then she turned to the Doctor and said “you aren’t so bad either”.

“Urm thanks” said The Doctor as he pulled a puzzled expression.

Clara and Danny laughed when they saw how confused he looked.

The Doctor cleared his throat and then said “your mom and dad have probably explained this to you already but we can go backwards or forwards in time and space”. He paused for a moment then asked “So Ariana Ellie Pink, daughter of Danny and Clara, where do you want to go and what do you want to see?”.

Ariana took a moment to think and then responded with “I would like to see something awesome”.

“Like mother like daughter” said The Doctor as he set the new coordinates. “Next stop, somewhere awesome”.

As the TARDIS whooshed to life, Danny whispered “here we go again” and Clara put her hand on his. Ariana gazed happily at her parents as they finally set off on her first space adventure. They never said it aloud but they knew that even though they were content with their normal lives, being on the TARDIS with their family felt right and all three of them would definitely agree that this was one of the happiest days of their life.

The End


End file.
